


Maailman halvin DeLorean

by Nevski



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Readjusting, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, viipale elämää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski
Summary: Steve tuijotti epäuskoisena digitaalisen herätyskellonsa näyttöä.
Kudos: 2





	Maailman halvin DeLorean

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikon _Paluu tulevaisuuteen_ -referenssi on toivottavasti kaikille muille selvää kauraa kuin Stevelle.

8:08.

Steve tuijotti epäuskoisena digitaalisen herätyskellonsa näyttöä.

Lukuunottamatta viimeistä 70 vuotta hän ei ollut ikinä nukkunut näin pitkään. Paitsi ehkä silloin, kun hänellä oli ei-paralyyttinen polio.

Hän kierähti toiselle kyljelleen ja tuijotti sälekaihtimien raoista sädehtivää valoa. Steve pohti hetken saattoiko hänen terveydessään olla tapahtunut muutoksia. Ehkä seerumi oli muuttunut jotenkin hänen viettäessään kaikkien tuttaviensa loppuelämän ihmisjäädykkeenä.

Hetken hän harkitsi soittavansa jonnekin, mutta ajatus uteliaiden lääkintäupseerien parveilusta hänen ympärillään ei vaikuttanut kovin hassunhauskalta sunnuntaiaamupäivältä. Etenkin, kun päätellen hänen aamukangestaan hänellä luultavasti oli korkeintaan vikaa vain päässä.

Haukotellen lähinnä tavan takia hän nousi laittamaan pöksyt jalkaansa. Kaikki tuntui fyysisesti erittäin optimaaliselta. Ikkunoiden takaa kuuluva jyske oli yhtä epäsäännöllistä, kuten tässä osassa Washingtonia aina muulloinkin - paitsi ehkä Super Bowlin aikaan, jolloin jyske kuului asunnoista eikä kaduilta. Tai niin Steve oli kuullut.

Sentään eivät linnut lauleskelleet pirteästi kuin Disneyn piirroselokuvissa hänen tepastellessaan verkkareissaan keittämään kahvia. Steve oli katsonut DVD:ltä kadottamiensa vuosikymmenten elokuvia jo melkoisen pinon ymmärrettyään, että Amazonista sai tilattua oikeastaan mitä vain halusi.

Hänelle oli annettu käyttöön melko askeettinen asunto, joka oli varusteltu lähes vaarallisen vanhalla kalustolla, mutta silti jotkin asiat aiheuttivat hänelle päänvaivaa. Asuttuaan kämpässä vasta muutaman päivän Steven oli pitänyt repiä palohälytin seinästä, sillä se ei lakannut huutamasta joka kerta hänen käristäessään munia ja leipää kaasuliedellä. Asuntoon oli alkanut hänen itsensä sivistämisprojektinsa myötä kasaantua kaikenlaista aina joogamatosta (kuulemma joka 3. newyorkilainen joogasi!) Ayn Randin _Kun maailma järkkyi_ -teoksen uudelleen painokseen (väitetysti rakastetuin amerikkalainen romaani!).

Steve tiesi tekevänsä aamutoimensa tarpeettoman pitkän kaavan mukaan. Se tuntui kuitenkin täysin tarpeelliselta siihen nähden, ettei hänellä ollut erityisen tapahtumarikas arkielämä. Hän siirtyi lukemaan mutteripannukahvinsa ja muutaman täyttämänsä tonnikala-kananmunasämpylän kera sähköpostejaan.

Sitten hänen kulmansa kohosivat.

Kannettavan tietokoneen reunassa näkyi selvästi eri aika kuin herätyskellossa.

6:36.

Steve laski sämpylän takaisin lautaselle niin, että tonnikalaa valui pöydälle. Hän harppoi huoneen halki yöpöytänsä luo.

6:37.

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. Jonkin täytyi olla vialla. Ehkä hänen silmissään oli jonkinlaisia pieniä vaurioita, joita seerumin takia tietenkään ei pitäisi ikinä ilmestyä. Ikänäköä? Hänen olisi kuulunut olla vasta 28-vuotias ja omaa ikäluokkaansakin paremmassa kunnossa kaikin puolin.

Steve laskeutui neuvottomana sängylleen ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän tuijotti valoa, joka siivilöityi sälekaihtimien välistä ja käänsi sitten kylkeä ollakseen kohti yöpöytäänsä.

Valo heijastui noin 30 senttiä herätyskellon näytön alapuolelle. Niin, totta kai, hänkin oli altis luonnonilmiöille. Puolen tunnin aikana heijastus oli hiipinyt alemmas eikä enää osunut kelloon.

Steve huokaisi. Hän oli silti menettänyt juoksulenkkinsä, jolle hän yleensä suuntasi 5:30. Pommiin nukkuminen ei todellakaan kuulunut hänen lempitapoihinsa matkustaa ajassa.


End file.
